


The Legend of how Akron was defeated (A EBF3 Fanfic Adaptation)

by TritraSerpifeu



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy (Matt Roszak Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Cats, Chainsaw Guns are Radical!, Day At The Beach, Desert, Diving, Forests, Gen, Humor, Killer Robots, Limit Break(s) (Final Fantasy), Magic, Moral Lessons, No Tentacle Sex, Retelling, Ruins, Slime, Snow, Swords, Tentacles, Turtles, Video Game Mechanics, Water, Well not from FF but still the same at heart, Why are Ancient civs more advanced?, cats are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TritraSerpifeu/pseuds/TritraSerpifeu
Summary: Matt, Natalie and Lance walked into a tomb of a dangerous and evil entity... Akron. After awakening it, they have lost thier powers and they need to get to Akron and get strong enough to defeat him once and for all!(This story is a adaptation of EBF 3, adding some new story beats but keeping it within EBF 3 for the most part)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: The Tomb

_There was once a trio, three brave warriors._

_Matt, Natalie, and Lance._

_Their Legend of how they defeated Akron shall never be forgotten!_

_Our Legend begins in a tomb, the Tomb were Akron lies!_

“What do you think Natz, what Sword would be the best choice?” Matt, a man with long yellow hair, blue eyes and pirate clothes asks Natalie, a Redhead with a Red Dress, who also has blue eyes and a wooden staff with a blue crystal on top, which she uses as a walking stick. “How about you use your Blood Blade, the draining HP effect should lower the rate of me or Lance healing you!” The Redhead suggest.

“Great Idea!” Matt says as he takes out his Blood Blade, which appeared as a large red sword roughly carved from rock or crystal, it has a grey hilt and many jagged spikes near the base. “Anyway, have you trained your Kyun limit break?” Lance, a man who has red eyes and wears black clothes that look like clothes a NZ officer used to wear asks.

Natalie sighs after she hears Lance’s Question before saying: “Yes…” Then the Trio reaches a big hallway in Akron’s Tomb, it is a big hallway with a lava river making the entire room bright. And in the middle is… Akron. A red statue with wings and horns, and bandages over its eyes. It seems to be either not awake, or it is just a statue of Akron.

“Here we are…” Natalie says amazed by the big hall, with a deity stronger than anything they fought before. “He seems to be sleeping, I think I am going to poke him to see if he is the real one!” Matt suggests as he heads towards the godly deity.

“That’s a horrible idea, Matt!” Natalie warns Matt from doing the stupid act. “Yeah! You should not do it…” Lance agrees on Natalie and then he also walks up to the Sealed Demon, and then he throws a small cube that turns into a net that puts a red gleam on the Creature. “…we should always weaken the creature’s defenses with a Debilitate!” Lance then adds.

“Oh yes, I totally forgot!” Matt says a little bit embarrassed as he then pokes the Creature. And then everything happened super-fast, the deity eyes begin to glow so hard that they shine through the Bandage covering them, and then all that can be said is a “Oh no…” by Natalie before Akron creates something that looks like a Black hole that drains all of them into it.

In the Black hole it is like a tornado, a dark tornado with wind that seem to drain the power out of their souls, they cannot see each other, all they can see is how all their items except the clothes over their body are drained outside the pitch-black tornado, with nothing left to lose, they all faint…


	2. Chapter 1: The Sword-shaped hole in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter tells the tale of how Matt awakes and punches his way to getting a new sword

After Matt opens his eyes, he finds himself on a wide field with wheat growing all around him. He is on some sort of farm, as he wanted to take out his sword to slash the wheat down to get a better view, he realizes that he has no sword anymore. And he does not even have his hat anymore!

“Natalie? Lance?” He then asks loudly into the wheat as he begins to wander around. After a bit of walking around he reaches the end of the field and he reaches a small town with a few houses and muddy paths.

He then begins walking around the town to ask around where he was and whether Natalie or Lance were spotted, but he quickly changed his goal as he saw the Golden Dragon in the Local Equipment Store. It was a golden sword with a dragon head instead of a cross-guard. He needs a new sword if he wants to fight that deity, and he has just found a sword that could fill this hole!

“Hello, I am Matt. How much does this sword cost?” He then asks the shopkeeper. “That would be 5000 gold, sir” he then replies. “Yeah sure, that isn’t much!” He says as he puts his hand into his jacket pocket were usually the gold is before he remembers that his savings were gone as well.

“Oh, I am sorry. I currently am a little low on money, is there something like a quest I can do instead?” He then asks in hopes of getting a hook for an adventure. “No, I am fine. The Local Guards keep the town safe, although if you would find any kind of equipment. I would be willing to trade!” The shopkeeper then says.

“Ok, then I will keep my eyes open!” Matt says calmly as he leaves the shop. The best way to get equipment is by exploring, there are many corpses of adventurers who failed who carried equipment. Even Natalie “found” many of her weapons. But he cannot explore and fight monsters without a sword, _or can he?_

He then leaves the town into the nearby forest, which he found out was called “Vegetable Forest” and there he saw a few green bushes, very weak bush monsters which would be a great chance to get used to casting magic without his sword!

An Eruption should take them out easily he says as he stomps hit foot to cast a fire geyser. But nothing happens, except that the bushes look confused at the Fighter. Maybe a Cataclysm works? He wonders as he stomps his foot again and while it has this time an effect, it is merely a small tremor that casts a few rocks that hurt one of the Green Bushes.

 _Apparently, Akron took all my magical training as well_ Matt realizes as he then punches the Green Bush, he had some experience with fighting with fists, but mainly for fights in bars. He never thought a monster with his fists.

But his fists are a good weapon, taking the bushes out without problems. With Matt then absorbing their souls to get 3 Soul Points, these Points are required to learn Magic. He was always more a fighter at heart, so he has no trouble relying on his fists for a while until he can learn his magic tricks again.

So, he then fights against more bushes, snails, and little green slimes for a while until he then sees something interesting. A giant green slime, with big eyes and plenty of flowers and vegetables growing on its head. And it has inside of it a skeleton, one with a black magic staff with an eye on top. That staff would be the key to getting a sword again! His hands do hurt from the whole fist using!

Matt clinches his fist and as a red light appears around it, that was Temper, a basic skill there to make his attacks stronger. After ensuring that he hits harder he runs towards the big green slime and then just punches him as hard and often as he can.

The Big Green Slime tries to defend itself by casting vines with from the ground to hit the adventurer and eject Poison into his blood and one of the vines hit Matts left leg and eject a bit of poison into him. But the Man does not flinch, he has fought many enemies who use poison before, he is used to the slight feeling of constant pain the Poison makes him feel.

The Slime, seeing that its attempt is futile, he then uses his mouth to send out a strong Wind Blow that pushes Matt away. And it blows Matt a few meters away, but he simply uses this chance to cast another red temper on his fists to rush in at the slime again with new energy to deal strong blows.

With every punch Matt makes a bit of the jelly, which is the Slimes body into water, the slime getting smaller with every punch that way. Now the slime is only as tall as Matt, he is evening the battle out.

The Slime, worried by the plain strength of the adventurer uses another wind blow, this one stronger than the previous one, and it seems like the Poison has paid off. So, he now needs to take a break and cannot instantly come back to attacking.

The Slime realizes it has the upper hand and casts a few more vines, due to Matts inability to dodge, way more hit him and each of them eject more poison into him.

Just as all hope seem to be lost suddenly, the sound of a well placed 'bonk' filled the air. Someone has hit the Giant Slime. That someone is Natalie, who uses a dark red branch she found as a Staff, she also has a small Pink flower on her head.

Upon seeing Matt in such a bad condition, she heals Matt with a simple healing spell “Hey Matt, what are you doing here?” she asks as Matt then uses his new life power to further fight the green slime. “I wanted to get this staff and trade it in for a sword!” He explains as the slimes becomes so small that the Staff inside of it peeks out and then Natalie pulls it out.

“You found a town?” Natalie then asks Matt, being clearly more interested than him finding other people than him wanting another sword. “Yeah, I woke up on the farm of a town!” Matt then explains as he punches the not so giant slime to finish it off. They both then absorb the Soul of the Giant Slime, making them both feel a lot stronger.

“Killing things really does feel good!” Matt then says proud of himself. “Yes, it does…” Natalie then adds.

_Now our two heroes, after being reunited head back to the town. Were they both are rewarded for their efforts with being more like they were, Matt now having a sword and Natalie being able to use the Giant Slimes Souls to relearn a lot of her basic magic._


	3. Chapter 2: Matt vs. The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Natalie head towards Rock Lake to look after Lance in this Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. My focus lied in Hanging Sunshine and Frontier Feldspar. I also now have a Discord Server https://discord.gg/jc3bA8B5eC . Feel free to join it if you want to talk to me, although the server focuses on my Game

Matt and Natalie currently walk next to a river in the vegetable forest. “Lance, were are you?” Matt screams into the echoing woods. “I do not think he is in this forest; would he be in the area. He would probably have already found the town by now” Natalie theorizes.

“Yeah, probably. I just hope that we can find him at Rock Lake. Because without equipment, he is the weakest of us three!” Matt then says. “Even with equipment, he is the weakest of us three…” Natalie then admits. “…but he is very important to the Team!” Natalie then adds to avoid an argument about strength breaking out.

Then the River they been walking next to opens up into the big Lake of Rock Lake. The Lake is a large body of water with a few rocky caves in the middle of the Lake, and there are a few beaches all around. There a few wooden bridges connected the rocks in the Lake to the main land.

“The electric powers of my sword will make it so much more fun to slay down the monsters!” Matt guesses as he holds up his yellow sword. “I just hope that this beach has no squids, I hate monsters with tentacles,” Natalie then says blushing a bit embarrassed.

“Hey, there is Lance!” Matt notices as he looks at a small sand bank very close to them. Lance has lost his hat and weapon like the other two and he seems to be scared of something. “Hey Lance, come over. The water is only half a meter deep!” Matt then screams over to him. “The Water will make my legs wet!” Lance said afraid.

“Don`t be a bush and just walk through it!” Natalie says not all that seriously as if she finds the situation cute. “Can`t you just use ice magic to freeze the water?” Lance asks a little bit embarrassed by the situation. Natalie then says: “I can try” before speaking a few words which caused Ice to emit from her staff which hits the water, but sadly the ice shell that got created is so fragile that the waves of the beach destroy it.

“I have an idea” Matt claims proudly as he walks the few meters through the not very deep water before reaching Lance and picking him up and carrying him to the other side of the water. “Great, now were united again, what now?” Matt then asks as he puts Lance down on the other side. “I should get a gun, I see you two have already weapon. Where did you got them?” Lance then asks the other two

“I found mine, magical trees have magical sticks” Natalie answers. “And I exchanged mine against a staff I found from the equipment store of a nearby town, if we had another weapon or more gold. We could get you a Gun probably as well!” Matt then answers as well.

“I see, then we need to explore this beaches for wealth and goods to get me a gun!” Lance then says determined before adding on more silently “…can you two do it since I am… you know…” he seems too embarrassed to finish his sentence. “Sure thing, bud!” Matt then says before leaving Natalie a chance to disagree

“Maybe we can dive for a shipwreck and find tons of gold and maybe even a new Pirate Hat to replace my old!” Matt then suggest very excited. Natalie then disagrees: “But we do not have diving equipment, while I am not afraid of the water like Lance. I do not want my entire outfit to be soaked!”

Matt then says, “That’s why there could be valuable stuff. Most people don`t dive”. “Okay, then you do your diving idea and I will watch out on the surface in case anything bad happens” Natalie then accepts. “Sounds Great, then, let`s find a deep place!” Matt says determined as he looks for a wooden bridge that leads towards the Rocky Caves towards the middle of Rock Lake

While Lance heads towards the public beach were many women and men relax and swim, Natalie and Matt head towards the deep parts of the Lake. Close to the entrance on one of them, Matt notices that it is several meters deep. “I think that may be a good part!” he says before putting his sword down so he can use both hands to swim and then jumping in the water, the splash hitting Natalie`s waist

After about a minute of silence, Matt appears at the surface again with a Pearl in one of his hands. While his clothes are soaked he does not seem to care that much. The Pearl seems to be a very big one. Matt hands the Pearl to Natalie before saying: “That Pearl could be part of the kind that is worth 16000 gold!”

Natalie asks, “You sure this is not an extremely similar one that is only worth 3000 gold?” Matt then simply says, “As long we can convince the one giving us the 16k, it is one worth all that. It does not matter!” Natalie nods before Matt dives down again in hopes of finding more treasure

The next times he comes up, he got two little yellow orbs that are connected with each other with a piece of red strings. He then gets back on the rock and while his clothes are all soaked, he does not seem to care. He then puts the Yellow Orbs onto his hair giving him two pigtails. “I found them near a drowned skeleton,” He explains.

“Did you need to steal them from a dead person?” Natalie asks. “Yes, I have read these yellow orbs resist electricity. And since I have nothing on my hat as of now, I thought why not take them” Matt then explains. “And I think that`s enough diving for now, I do not want that you get in trouble for getting too greedy” Natalie then warns. “Yeah, but the skeleton still had another sword!” Matt explains as he jumps again into the water.

However, Matt does not instantly come out after a minute. He probably has trouble due to the weight of the sword. After two minutes, Natalie begins to worry and to see what happens underwater she goes down with her hat under the water and what she sees shocks her:

Matt, currently holding a single-edged blade with runes and small spikes near the base. It has a long brown hilt with a small Red Guard and pommel has a Red Tentacle around his lack at which he stabs with his new sword with all of his power. The Tentacle comes from a Giant Red Squid.

The Squid has a large egg-shaped head and large Orange Eyes. As she sees the Nightmare Creature, she quickly gets her head out of the water and then she knows she needs to handle quick. She takes the Golden Dragon and tries to hand it to Matt, and then Matt uses the electric sword to cut the tentacle in half and then quickly comes to the surface.

“Are you ok?” Natalie asks as she looks at Matt, who does not seem to have any scars although he takes deep breathes as if he almost ran out of air. “Yes, although he attacked my by surprised” He then looks at the water were the Squid is with two blades in his hand saying with tons of determination: “I want to kill this bastard!” then he throws the Golden Dragon as strong as he can towards the water, the electric energy causes flashes of light from the water

“Use your electric magic as well!” Matt then commands Natalie. “Yes, these squids deserve to die!” She says very angrily as well as she uses her stick to cast lighting against the water. Matt then jumps into the water with his other new sword. After a minute, in which muffled sounds of slashes were heard, he quickly swims up saying: “The Beast is dead!” and Natalie looks very happy upon hearing that!

_This evening Matt, Natalie and Lance ate like wealthy people. The Tentacles were used to cook very fancy food, one that everyone except Natalie enjoyed. Moreover, due to the sheer length of the tentacles, they will have them as food for the next week. That will be very useful, since the shortest path to Akron is through a Land of Ice, called Glacier Valley_


	4. Chapter 3: Fur on Glacier Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Natalie and Lance enter the Icy Glacier Valley on thier way to Akron. On thier way they need to do tough choices

“We were really lucky we got these winter clothes. Else we would be freezing!” Natalie said grateful of her new clothes. Her Dress is a dark brown dress with a lighter brown fur trim around the hems, sleeves, and waist. Lance also has new Clothes in a similar color scheme. Only Matt still has his normal clothes, but he seems to be fine with it.

“Okay, let`s try this baby out!” Lance says excited as he takes out his new gun, a massive machine gun made purely out of copper and stainless steel. Its main feature is a massive chainsaw blade running along the gun's entire length, functioning as a bayonet during close-quarters combat. There is a Glacier turtle nearby, a blue turtle with an icy horn and other ice stalagmites on its back.

Lance then prepares something on his gun before the gun shoots a small projectile that explodes in a fiery manner, which sets the turtle on fire. Lance then activates his Chainsaw and drills with it into the ground, a small eruptions comes from it before a dark grey drill comes up from the ground to hit the burning turtle and knocking it out.

“That looked familiar to my Earth Magic, were did you learn this trick?” Matt asks. “The Soul Potential for Tera Drill was included with the weapon, It`s so gunners like me can use the Chainsaw part of the Chainsaw Gun” Lance then explains

“Sounds cool, you know, when you get another gun, I may try your gun as a sword. That skill looked powerful,” Matt then suggest as the trio continues to walk on. The Glacier Valley mainly looks like a peaceful field. The biggest problem is the cold and Matt as the one with normal slowly but surely begins to shiver.

Natalie sees Matt shiver so she cast a flame, which she holds in her right hand. “That should help with your cold,” she says as she holds the hand with the flame towards Matt. “Thanks” He simply replies as they continue to go. “Why aren`t here many monsters, it gets boring…” Matt then complains. “It is because due to this ice are being close to much more friendly areas like Vegetable Forest and Rock Lake, most creatures will take the living areas with better conditions over trying to deal with the conditions this area provides!” Lance then explains.

“In short, most monsters are too lazy to adapt to ice?” Matt then clarifies. “Yes” Lance replies. “Maybe this cave has something exciting helping us to train!” Matt then suggests as he points towards a small cave entrance. “Why not” Natalie complies as the trio heads towards the Cave entrance.

As they see that hot, rocks enlighten the cave in a red glimmer Natalie closes her right hand to extinguish the fire she held in said hand. “Look there is a Lave Turtle!” Matt said happily as he runs towards the Turtle and slams his sword against the ground to summon a small ice crystal from the ground which hits the Turtle`s body by surprise

The Fire Turtle, angered by Matt`s attack spits a fireball towards the warrior before letting out a cry for help. Matt dodges the fireball but the ball then hits Natalie, although her clothes take it without being set on fire. Natalie then angrily casts a few Ice Shard that fly towards the turtle and hits it fiery shell.

Lance then again hits the Ground with his Chainsaw Gun to make another drill come up from the ground and the drill knocks out this Turtle as well. “I think this can become my new favorite skill, I can understand why you like this kind of Magic, Matt!” Lance then says feeling powerful. “I know, this kind of magic is quite cool,” Matt then agrees.

The trio then heads further through the hot cave; they find there a few sentient pieces of coal that they can defeat without problems. Although Lance and Natalie begin to sweat due to their outfits being made for the outside. “I think we need to change our clothes, Lance” Natalie then speaks out. “Yeah, great idea!” Lance then says agreeing a lot with a big smile before Natalie adds “…in Private” to which Lance replies: “Of course” in an overly professional tone

Natalie and Lance, now in their normal clothes again. Then follow Matt, who went forward while they were busy changing clothes. “Look at that!” Matt says, as he looks through a cave exit so bright that at first Natalie and Lance do not see what Matt means. Then they see it, they a sleeping mammoth. “I thought they were extinct!” Natalie says amazed by seeing the rare creature.

Lance takes a deep look at the Creature before saying: “He has a Fire, Darkness and Poison weakness. We all have attacks of the Fire Type meaning that we should have the elemental upper hand!” Natalie then looks at Lance before saying: “Were not going to kill this almost extinct animal, besides. We have more than enough food from that disgusting squid!” Lance then replies with: “But it`s Soul is a very strong one. With its soul alone, you could get Judgement, Matt could get Cataclysm and I could get Plasmacross. We are far away from even having a chance against Akron with our Magic!”

“Yeah, but this could be the last Mammoth, we would make a species extinct that isn`t even harmful like there is a case to be made if the world is a better place without squids, Mammoth`s are Innocent, and making them extinct is wrong on so many levels!” Natalie then answers, very emotional to spare the Mammoth`s live. “Correct me if I am wrong, but isn`t part of the reason we tried to kill Akron is because he is super dangerous? That he would kill innocent things,” Matt then asks.

“Yes, that`s true. But if we would also kill the innocent we would be just as bad!” Natalie then says with fear in her voice. “No, we would be not, because we do it to cause good in the world. The End justifies the means!” Lance then tries to convince Natalie. “And besides, you are the person needing Soul Points the most of us three. If I manage to get my communications device back, I can summon Airstrikes at command and Matt is not even requiring a weapon to be decent. However, you can only do so much with your basic spells. Do you even know the Kyun limit break so that your, admittedly beautiful, body can be of tactical use?” Lance then tries to bring the necessity across

“We can still get Soul Points from other foes we meet on our way to Akron. In addition, even if it would be giving me strong spells, I would feel bad every time I use a spell because it would remind me of the sin I needed to commit to be able to use the spell” Natalie then shouts her moral standpoint. “I thought Mammoth`s are quite strong, that is why they soul is so strong. Because there strong. I would be more happy to use a skill I got from something as strong as a mammoth than a skill I got for killing weak bushes” Matt says confused about the Innocent statement

Natalie then takes a deep sigh before saying: “I expected this from Lance and understand it from Matt. If you kill it… kill it without me! I don`t care if I will be underpowered… as long as I am not someone who made a species extinct, I can grow old peacefully!” Matt, shocked by the speech then says “But, I thought you getting good magic is the main appeal of doing it. I am not risking my life for power imbalance!” Then Lance says “Okay, I can`t kill it alone, and Tera Drill seems good enough for Akron from my side, but if we lose against Akron, it will be your fault!”

Natalie nods saying: “But if we win, we have shown that we can beat a Violent Demon without being Demons ourselves!”

_Our trio, after sparing the Mammoth continued to walk through Glacier Valley. While they encountered some enemies, it was nothing of note and soon they reached the Polar Opposite of Glacier Valley. The Dessert were the Kitten Kingdom used to lie, while the Glacier never had much live. The Kitten Ruins were very lively once many hundred years ago_


	5. Chapter 4: Three Pillars in the Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Natalie and Lance explore the Kitten Kingdom Ruins. There they find new knowledge, new technology and even a new friend!

A Sandstone gate greets Matt, Natalie and Lance to the Ghost Town that are the Kitten Empire Ruins. “They had very advanced technology, we should explore their Ruins. Because we did not kill the Mammoth we need to hope that we find there other means to make us stronger!” Lance then states.

“I may look if I find their schools; I heard that they taught many skills now forgotten” Natalie states. “And I plan to get the tech required to regain my contact to the Army so we get to cast a Nuke on Akron before our Rematch with him!” Lance states. “And I… umm… I guess I just see if I can find a cool ancient sword and can slay some enemies of my own…” Matt states, he is easily the one with the least certainty

Then the Trio separates, each going on their own adventure in the Kitten Ruins! Natalie quickly finds the University she looks for, due to her learning about Ancient Magic at a human university herself. In front of the Universities mighty entrance she reads something that roughly translates to “Libatina Magic University. Bringing out the best chances against Akron!” Natalie eyes flash as she reads what she assumes to Translate to Akron. She may not only find new Magic, but also tricks to defeat Akron

Meanwhile Lands holds an Orange Orb. One that if put on a pedestal opens another door. That must send signals somehow due to the pedestal having nothing implies that it is a button. Therefore, Lance decides to use his Chainsaw to cut the Orange Orb in half, finding some sandstone and wires connected to a small Ruby inside. He learned while studying mechanics that the Kitten Kingdoms used Gemstones as their replacement for electricity. Gemstones were defined to do a certain task, he now only needs to find a workshop were the Gemstones are defined, and define the stones to do what his Handheld Radio did.

Matt currently walks around the ruins with nothing that is interesting to him found yet. He has picked up an Orange Orb that looks valuable. Therefore, he began eating a bit of the Squids tentacle like a long noodle out of boredom and in the hope that the smell of food lures something to his place. He then heard a cute “Meow” from behind his back; he turns around and then sees a small blue cat.

Like every cat in this universe, the cat has no limbs, just a body, a tail and a head. “Would you like some?” Matt asks the cat as he hands the other end of the Tentacle to the small blue cat. The Cat nods and then begins eating the Tentacle and he ate as if he had barely any food in weeks

Natalie, now inside the University. Has found the library, although the library itself seems to be a puzzle. There are many pedestals and a few Orange Orbs and depending on where the Orange Orbs are, some steps appear. Making it a puzzle to reach the books high up. Although Natalie has gotten one of the high up books. One about defense spells, due to the limited Soul Points and Time Natalie plans to focus on only one spells though.

The Main two that caught her interest are Guardian and Bubble. Although in the end, Guardian interested her more. So she then sits down in the empty library and begins to study the spell so that her soul gets the ability to learn the spell.

Lance points his Chainsaw Gun towards the Gun and then shoots a shock wave that launches him a few meters in the air, he then hangs on the edge of a structure and pulls himself up. He tries to gain height to get a good look over the entire ruins to find the place where the Cats used to define their Gemstones. He then uses another shock wave until he reaches the top.

He can see the entire city, he can see the University, he can see Matt with a small blue blob he can`t fully make out, but Matt seems to be fine. Then he can see a large and bulky quadrupedal robot that seems to be made out of limestone. It has a Red Eye and a Canon on its back and it seems to be going around the City on four big legs guarding it. Lance then carefully jumps down again to warn Matt since Natalie is probably safe inside the building

Matt after feeding the Cat the Tentacle goes down and pets the cat. “What are you doing here, so alone?” He asks the cat, the cat says “Meow” sarcastically as if it knows that Matt can`t understand him. “I see, and then I think I need to go with yes or no questions. Are you the only cat here?” Matt asks after which The Cat nods. “To me it seems like you are very hungry, should I get you more food?” Matt asks after which the Cat nods again

“Hey, Matt. There is a Robot Defending the City!” Lance then informs Matt as he runs towards him. “Sounds great! Should we get Natalie back and defeat it?” Matt asks motivated to have some fun fighting. “But any Kitten Kingdom Technology is far surpassing ours, we can`t just run in him. We need a plan!” Lance then says a bit panicking. “Okay, then maybe the blue cat help us. Can you help us?” Matt then asks the Blue Cat

“Meow Meow!” The Cat says as he then begins running somewhere, The Cat is quite fast. Lance even has problems keeping up with speed so he uses some shockwaves from his gun to get enough speed, although that results in him tripping a few times.

Natalie then uses her staff to “bonk” a small rune, which is made out of two main parts: a sphere and a disk. They seem to be soul containers so that student can learn the spells. In addition, some of them were still there. Therefore, after absorbing their souls she focuses her mind and casts Guardian, giving her a yellow shine, which helps her evading, and defending. At least it should, Natalie then casts Dispel, a spell that makes the yellow shine disappear, removing the effect from Guardian.

“These two spells should be very useful!” Natalie tells to herself happily, as she feels like she should read more about how the Kittens saw Akron. She quickly finds something seems to be a hall of fame of students, Paintings of Kitten Adventure Groups. They all have a message under them like “Died to Akron due to lack of defense” or “Died to Akron due to lack of adaption” and one big message over them all: “Learn from the Past Mistakes and finally defeat Akron, be the hero that even the Godcats can admire!”

That they are not the first who tried defeating Akron is something Natalie already knew, but that even the Kitten Kingdom failed to defeat Akron is really scary. Maybe they should have killed the Mammoth, if even the advanced Kitten Kingdom failed what could she, Matt and Lance do to win?

The Blue Cat lead Matt and Lance on a street were the limestone robot is currently roaming. The Cat runs to the other side of the Robot before saying: “Meow mow mew mrrr Meow!” making the Robot notice the Cat, but not the two heroes.

“I think I know the Cat`s Plan!” Matt says before he uses Temper to gives his sword a red glimmer, making it stronger. “A distraction!” Lance explains before using his gun to shoot a small bullet that turns into Plasma that hits the back of the Robot, which causes a small crack in its shell. Matt then runs towards the Robot backs to stab the back with his Golden Sword.

The Robot then shoots a bomb out of its canon out of reflex and the bomb explodes, while Lance is far enough away to dodge Matt`s back gets hit by the blast, which gives his jacket a hole and his hair is now shorter. “Are you hurt?” Lance asks Matt. “Not at all, God I kinda even missed having the feel of getting hurt!” Matt says happily after laughing a bit

Matt then slashes the “wound” again, as if he does not care to take any defensive measures. Lance then shoots again another electric bullet towards the Robot. The Robot then shoots another bomb that blasts and hits Matt again, revealing a small hole in his shirt, revealing part of his skin. “Are you hurt enough for a limit break?” Lance then asks Matt and Matt replies excitedly: “Yes”

Matt then raises his sword, the sword getting a red glimmer before he then does five quick slashes that cause the Robot to collapse. “That was a lot easier than expected…” Lance then realizes. “Maybe more battles are a lot harder than expected!” Matt answers with tons of optimism as he defeated the Robot

_The Robot`s broken remains were very useful. Allowing Lance to build a new Handheld Radio. While Lance was busy building that, Natalie used her Kyun limit break and some leather to get Matt and his clothing in top condition again. The Trio, now assisted by the Blue Cat. Began heading towards the Volcano were Akron lives in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was the Longest Chapter. I really think it will be the Longest Chapter in the entire Story! Well, I really hope you enjoy it fans!


End file.
